


Desperado

by Imzadi83



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Other, slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Mac Taylor vid, slightly shippy for Mac/Stella. Set to "Desperado" (live) by Clint Black





	Desperado




End file.
